Onijima Kuchiki
Jūichibantai (11th Division) 5th seat Oni used to be a mere human, a living soul in the roaring 20s. She was at her prime then, going to parties, being social, drinking, it was the fad. Onijima lived a pretty middle-class life, able to afford the necessities with her family. Oni had a little brother at the time, Rei, who was 3 years younger than her. They were the best of friends and would always go out when they weren’t working during the week. Her life was pretty grand till that fateful night she was walking back home with her friend after a party. The two of them drank, but it wasn’t enough to sway their decisions. Making it a block away from her humble abode, a group of men that wreaked of alcohol walked up to them, ultimately asking for trouble. It was a shame her brother had to work late that night. Being the woman she is, as soon as one of them laid a hand on her friend, she threw the first punch; sealing her fate. Onijima was ultimately beaten to death while fighting for her friends' safety, till her last breath. Her dying would’ve caused her to land in the Rukon District. Onijima would’ve been found by Jiro rather easily due to her being apart of their clan, she was still confused on where she was, but came to terms with her death with the days she lived on her own in the district. Being filled in on what her clan does and is about, she’d vow to keep the history a secret as she placed the kenseikan in her hair to symbolize her nobility. Choosing her division was rather difficult, but with her will and need to protect others, she decided upon the Jūichibantai (11th Division), quickly rising through the ranks and sitting comfortably in the 5th seat of the division. She still wants to grow and eventually make it to captain status, but she still had a long way to go before she could even think of that! Onijima was more than a little upset when her brother turned up in the Rukon district. She knew it was bound to happen, but she didn’t want it to be so soon. Oni would take it upon herself with Jiro’s permission to teach him about their clan, her brother swearing in as well. He would’ve chosen a different branch from Oni, which was completely fine by her as she watched Rei grow up in a different exciting way. Personality Onijima is completely loyal to her clan and captain of her division. She is rather laid back when not in battle, but can be pretty excitable. Very protective of her friends and family. Oni is bound to give second chances to those who crossed her, figuring they just got off on the wrong foot. Appearance Not at all looking her age, she takes the complexion around her early 20s. Oni wears her own version of the Shihakushō, the top half cut to look like a crop top with sleeves, her stomach exposed as her bottoms are tied comfortable around her waist, slits running down her outer thighs to expose them in a peek-a-boo way. Battle Stats Offense: 40 Defense: 50 Mobility: 40 Reiryoku: 40 Intelligence: 30 Physical Strength: 40 = 240 Approved by Ramen 4/25/19 11:55am Category:Characters